Guilty
by Mychand
Summary: A major misunderstanding nearly tears the Airwolf crew apart.


_Any similarities to my other stories is just coincidental! LOL Okay, so it's hard to find new subject matter but this one is a little different than the others. _

**Guilty**

Caitlin helped Hawke clear the table after dinner. They were spending the weekend at the cabin when Dom got a call and had to leave them and head back to the hangar to help out a friend.

"Too bad Dom had to leave," said Caitlin with a sigh. "I was enjoying his latest war story. He never got to finish it."

"Yeah and it's actually one I haven't heard before so I have no idea how it all ends," he replied with a grin. "But, I do love Dom's stories."

After cleaning up, the two sat by the fire and chatted. Soon, the conversation turned serious. "Caitlin," said Hawke. "I need your help with something but I need you to promise that you'll keep this just between the two of us. You can't say anything to Dom or especially Michael."

"Okay," Caitlin said hesitantly. "What is it?"

"I got a call the other day from an old friend of Saint John's," replied Hawke. "He claims to have some new information on where he might be."

"That's great," said Caitlin. "So what's the big secret?"

"He wants me to do him a favor and take a package down to Mexico," replied Hawke. "Dom and Michael won't understand. I need you to come with me in case I run into some trouble in the air."

"Of course I will," replied Caitlin. "When are you going?"

"Sometime in the next few weeks," he replied. "He said he'd be in touch and let me know. I appreciate your willingness to come along."

Caitlin smiled. "I'd do anything I could if it meant you'd be closer to finding your brother," she said. "Just keep me posted."

Hawke smiled. "I will," he said.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A few days later, Michael's limo pulled up to Santini Air as Hawke, Dom and Caitlin were discussing a stunt they would be performing that afternoon for a new movie that was being produced.

"What's going on Michael?" asked Hawke as he strolled into the hangar.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," replied Michael. "Rumor has it you've set up a meeting with a guy whose operation we are trying to infiltrate. I'm here to tell you to stay away from him."

Hawke glared at Caitlin. "How do you know who I'm trying to meet with?" he asked. "What business is it of yours anyway?"

"I have my ways," he replied. "This guy is bad news. If he says he has information on St. John, he's lying. He only wants your help and the use of Airwolf."

"Damn it Caitlin," Hawke yelled. "I thought I could trust you. I can't believe you got Michael involved in this."

Caitlin shot Hawke and incredulous look. "And I can't believe you," she replied. "I thought you had more faith in me than that."

"I didn't tell anyone else about my plans but you," he fumed.

Caitlin couldn't believe the fury in his eyes. If looks could kill, she'd be dead. But, her sense of pride took over. "I'm not a traitor," she said before storming out of the hangar.

"I can't believe this," Caitlin said to herself while trying to fight back the tears. "How could he think I'd betray him like that? I thought he knew me."

Back inside, Michael shook his head. "Caitlin didn't tell me Hawke," he informed him. "I told you I had other means."

String sighed. "Were you bugging my place?" he asked him bluntly. "Is that what's going on here?"

Before Michael could answer, the men heard the squealing of tires and Caitlin's scream. They ran outside to see a black van with two men holding Caitlin inside as it took off down the road. Caitlin fought them and managed to get loose, jumping from the moving van. They ran towards her as the vehicle sped away.

"Caitlin," yelled Dom as he ran to her side.

"Don't move her," instructed Hawke as Dom felt for her pulse.

"Her pulse is shallow," he replied sadly. "My God what just happened here?"

Michael and Marella had stayed back, watching the scene unfold.

"Marella, call an ambulance," Michael instructed as he ran towards them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The ride to the hospital and the wait for word on Caitlin's condition seemed like an eternity to Hawke. He replayed their last conversation over and over in his head, wishing the outcome had been different.

"How could I have been so wrong?" he asked himself. "I should have known she'd never tell. Why couldn't I trust her?"

Hawke hadn't realized he'd asked the last question out loud until Dom responded.

"You're human," he said. "But Cait is pretty loyal. I have to admit I was surprised that you got that upset with her."

"I was just so shocked that Michael knew about my meeting," he replied. "This guy swears he has information on St John and he even told me some things only St. John would know."

"Come on String," replied Dom. "We've been down this road before. These people can't be trusted. They know that St John is your weakness and they'll do anything to exploit it."

"But what if he's telling me the truth?" asked Hawke. "How can I not take that chance?"

Dom sighed. "I guess you have to do what you have to do," he replied. "I just don't want to be a part of it, especially if they are the ones who tried to grab Cait."

A few minutes later the doctor came out to update them on Caitlin's condition.

"How is she doc?" asked Dom who was nervously wringing his hands together.

"I'm afraid she's in a coma," he replied. "The only injury she sustained was to the head. We are waiting on some test results but it looks like a moderate concussion. So far we haven't detected any bleeding in her brain."

"So she's going to be okay?" asked Hawke.

"I'm afraid all we can do right now is wait and see," he replied. "Brain injuries are tricky. She's stable but still in critical condition."

String sighed. "Thanks," he replied. "When can we see her?"

"In about an hour," he replied. "We are setting her up in ICU and I'll let you know when you can come back. But, only one visitor at a time is allowed."

Hawke waited anxiously until he was finally able to see Caitlin. He stopped and stared at the sight before him. Her head was wrapped in bandages and she was hooked to several monitors. He watched the heart monitor for several minutes before moving closer and taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry Caitlin," he said nearly whispering. "I'll find a way to make all this up to you, I promise."

Hawke only stayed with her a few minutes. He breezed by Dom, and quickly told him that he was leaving before nearly running out of the hospital. When he got outside, he fought back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "It's stupid for a grown man to cry," he said to himself as he jumped in his jeep and headed back to the cabin.

Over a week went by before he made it back to the hospital. Caitlin had come out of the coma but Dom had informed him that there were complications. She had some memory loss and had no recollection of ever coming to California or even meeting them. Dom introduced himself to her and explained that she worked with him but he decided not to mention String. He would let him handle his own introduction. Hawke met up with him outside of her room as she was preparing to be discharged.

"I see you finally made it back up here," Dom said shortly. "I don't know why you've stayed away."

"I'm not sure I can handle seeing her Dom," replied Hawke.

"Why?" he asked. "She doesn't remember anything yet. But, the doctors are hopeful that she'll eventually regain her memories. They just think it may take some time."

As Caitlin came out of her room, Hawke froze. Dom stared at him and then her.

"Caitlin, this is Stringfellow Hawke," said Dom.

Hawke's reaction took Dom by surprise. "Hi," he said to her. "Dom has told me a lot about you. I was here visiting a friend and ran into him."

"Oh, you're an old friend of Dom's then," she replied. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if I already knew you or not. I'm having some memory issues."

String tried to smile. "No, we've never met," he replied. "But I wouldn't mind getting to know you."

Caitlin blushed. "Oh, that would be great," she replied. "Right now it's a little scary not remembering much about myself."

"I bet," he replied solemnly. "If there is anything I can do to help you, let me know."

"Thanks," she replied before turning to Dom. "Are we ready to go now?"

Dom smiled at her and then gave Hawke a strange look. "Sure honey," he replied. "We'll be in touch with you String."

Dom took Caitlin home and helped her to get settled. She was nervous about being left alone but he assured her that he would be checking in on her frequently and she could come to the hangar the next day and he would help her to become acclimated to the job and her surroundings.

When he got back to Santini Air, Hawke was finishing up some repairs he had promised to complete.

"String, what the hell are you doing?" Dom asked.

"I'm fixing this engine," he replied.

"Don't joke with me," yelled Dom. "You know what I mean. What the hell is this about you telling Caitlin you don't know her?"

"I just thought it would be easier," he replied bluntly.

"Easier than what? The truth?" asked Dom. "Why not try the truth."

"I don't want to have to explain what happened," replied Hawke.

"Explain what?" asked Dom. "She knows she fell out of a van. I didn't go into detail yet because she's too fragile but that doesn't mean you would have had to tell her about your disagreement."

String sighed deeply. "It was way more than a disagreement," he replied. "I can't explain this Dom. I just want her to think she just met me for now."

Dom shook his head. "Alright but there is going to be hell to pay when she gets her memory back," he replied.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning, String showed up at the hangar. Dom was showing Caitlin around when he came up to greet them. Dom went along with Hawke's story about visiting and finally getting a chance to meet her when he'd heard so much about her. Caitlin was intrigued with Hawke and she immediately found herself to be very comfortable in his presence.

"Would you like to go out to lunch with me?" String asked her.

Caitlin looked at Dom for assurance and then smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."

Dom shrugged and sighed as the two headed out for lunch. "I sure hope you know what you're doing String," he said to himself.

Hawke took Caitlin to a small Italian restaurant and they sat in a cozy booth in the back.

"I like it here," she replied. "I think I might have been here before," she admitted. "I'm just not sure."

Hawke knew that she had but he refrained from telling her anything that would give away the fact that he already knew her. "I've been here a few times," he told her. "I like it here too."

"I'm glad we met," she told him. "What a coincidence, you visiting a friend while Dom was there with me."

String smiled. "I kind of like to think that our meeting was fate," he told her. "You're pretty special Caitlin."

Caitlin tried not to blush. She was slightly embarrassed at the compliments and she didn't know why. "Really?" she asked. "I doubt I'm all that special but do you really think our meeting was fate?"

"Yeah, I do," he replied. "Look, I know you just met me but Dom can vouch for me and well, how would you like to come up and see my place?"'

"Oh, I don't know," she replied, biting her lip. "Where is your place?"

"I live in cabin in the mountains," he told her. "You'd love it there. It's quiet and peaceful. Dom can come too."

"Well, okay, if Dom comes, I think it'll be alright," she replied.

When they got back to the hangar, Dom agreed to go with them to the cabin that evening. He took Caitlin to her apartment to get a few things and they met back up with Hawke to fly up there.

When they landed Caitlin couldn't believe her eyes. "This place is beautiful," she said. "It was a great idea to come up here."

"See, I knew you'd like it," said Hawke as he escorted her and Dom up to the cabin and opened the door for them.

When Caitlin stepped inside she stopped a moment and looked around.

"Is everything okay Cait?" asked Dom.

"Oh, yeah," she replied. "It's just that for a moment, it all kind of seemed a bit familiar for some reason. I guess that's crazy since I've never been up here before."

Dom shrugged. "I'm sure your memory will become clear in time," he said while trying hard not to give away Hawke's secret.

Hawke whispered to Dom, "How about leaving and giving us some time alone," he begged.

"Sure," he replied before speaking up to Caitlin. "Cait, I'm going to have to fly back and take care of some things at the hangar. I think you'll be fine if you stay up here with String."

Caitlin shrugged. "Okay," she replied feeling a little nervous about being left alone with Hawke. "When will you be back?"

"In the morning," he replied. "Don't worry String here will take good care of you. He's a great host."

String and Caitlin sat out on the porch of the cabin and watched as Dom jumped into the Santini helicopter and took off.

"Dom said I'm a pilot," she told Hawke after several minutes of silence. "It's kind of hard to believe."

"Why is that?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she replied. "I remember a little bit of my life but for some reason being a pilot just doesn't fit what I recall."

"What do you remember?" he asked her.

"Oh, just some things in college and my parents," she replied. "It's all kind of fuzzy. I'm still not sure how I got to California but I like it there."

"I'm sure Dom likes having you there too," he told her.

The two sat outside and talked for hours before moving inside by the fireplace.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked her when he noticed she seemed chilly.

"That'd be great," she replied as she found the blanket on the back of the couch and wrapped it around her.

Hawke brought the coffee and joined her on the couch. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him to help warm her.

Caitlin looked at him and smiled. "You know I understand why you like it here so much. I wouldn't want to leave if I lived here either. But, it's crazy how I feel so comfortable with you. I mean, I feel like I've known you for a long time."

String smiled back at her. "I'm glad you feel that way," he replied while pulling her closer.

"Tell me about yourself, Stringfellow Hawke," she asked. "Please. I want to know everything about you."

"Okay," he replied. "But my life is a bit of tragedy. There's been a lot of heartache."

"It's okay," she replied. "If you're willing to share, I want to know it all."

Hawke felt the need to comply. He wanted her to know him, everything about him except those last few minutes before her accident. He knew she'd eventually remember but for now, he got a chance to start over. With his arm still wrapped around her, he talked to her for hours until they were both tired and he gave her his bed for the night.

"Goodnight," he told her as she was about to ascend the stairs to the loft.

Caitlin turned and ran back over to him before kissing him. At first it took him by surprise but he quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her back. "Goodnight," she replied when they parted. "Thanks for sharing your life stories with me. Maybe soon I can share mine with you."

Hawke watched her as she went up to the loft. "I know your life story," he thought to himself. "But I'm not ready for you to remember yet."

The next morning, Caitlin awoke to the smell of bacon and pancakes cooking in the cabin.

"That smells wonderful," she said as she came downstairs to join Hawke in the kitchen. "So you can cook too huh?"

Hawke grinned. "I'm not that skilled of a cook but I do okay," he replied as he handed her a plate a food.

Caitlin ate as the two chatted about the cabin and the lake. "Would you like to go fishing?" he asked. "It's really peaceful out on the lake."

"I'd love to," she replied as she put her plate in the sink. "Let me go and change."

It didn't take Caitlin long to get ready. Hawke pulled out his fishing gear and looked through his tackle box while Caitlin made them some snacks.

Before they headed out, Hawke couldn't help but pull her close to him and kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back before Hawke heard the sound of Dom's helicopter landing on the dock.

"Dom's here," he told her.

"Great, she said as she leaned back in and kissed him again.

Hawke knew that holding and kissing Caitlin felt so right to him. He realized at that moment that he never really wanted to let her go.  
A few minutes later, Dom walked in and saw Hawke kissing Caitlin. He stopped short at the door and stared. String turned and looked at him.

"Uh, String, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Dom asked.

"Sure," he replied as he headed towards the door. "I'll be right back," he told Caitlin as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked Dom.

"What's wrong?" said Dom. "What you're doing in there is wrong," he replied while trying not to yell. "String, you're playing with fire. What are you going to do when she gets her memory back? Have you thought about that? She's not going to like it that you played with her emotions and lied to her."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," he replied flatly. "It's my life Dom, my business."

"Yeah, and normally I'd butt out of your business but this is Cait we're talking about and she's just as important to me as she is to you. You know that. I'm not going to let you play games with her."

"Damn it Dom," replied Hawke. "It's not a game. Right before the accident, the look on her face when she stormed out of the hangar. I'll never forget it. I hurt her."

"Look String," replied Dom. "I know what happened was hard on you too. Given time she probably would have forgiven you but now that you've lied to her and made her think she just met you, who knows what she'll do when she gets her memory back. This could all backfire on you."

"I guess it's a chance I'm willing to take," replied Hawke. "I love her Dom. I want her to believe in me and maybe when she does remember, it will make forgiving me easier."

Dom shook his head. "I sure hope so," he replied. "If not, she's going to feel like you used her."

"I'd never use her," replied String. "Believe me, even now I'm holding back. She's too important."

"Is something wrong?" Caitlin asked as she came to the door of the cabin.

String looked at Dom and then her. "No, everything is fine," he assured her. "Dom was just leaving."

"Oh, I'm sorry you have to leave," she said. "You just got here. I was hoping to ask you a few questions. I thought if you could tell me more about myself maybe it would jog my memory."

"I'll be back in a few days," replied Dom. "I just dropped in to check on you like I said I would."

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders. "Well, okay," she replied. "I guess it can wait."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he replied as he shot Hawke a dirty look. "I promise we can spend all the time talking that you'd like when I get back."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After Dom left, the two headed out to the lake. Caitlin loved the solitude of it all. "It's so beautiful out here," she said softly. "I could stay out here for days."

"I could too," Hawke replied while leaning over and kissing her.

Caitlin moved closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks for bringing me here," she said. "I'm so glad I came."

"Me too," he replied. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"I was a little nervous about it," she admitted. "But once Dom came I knew I could trust you. You're a great guy Stringfellow Hawke."

Hawke laughed. "I like to think so," he admitted while remembering a time that she had told him that before.

They stayed on the lake until dusk and headed in for the evening. This time Caitlin readily snuggled up to Hawke on the couch as they drank wine and he told her more stories about his life.

"You sure have led an interesting life," she told him. "I can understand your need to come here for peace and quiet. You're life seems so chaotic."

"Yeah, I guess at times it has been," he replied. "But even with the tragedy, there have been some good times too, especially with Dom."

"So how is it that you are so close with Dom but we haven't met?" she asked him. "Dom said I've worked with him for nearly two years."

String shrugged his shoulders. "I've been here when I haven't been away," he lied. "I've been spending a lot of my time searching for answers about my brother."

"Oh," she replied. "I'm sure that Dom is happy you are back then."

"Yeah," he replied as he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Caitlin felt her heart flutter. She didn't know why but she felt warm and safe in Hawke's arms. He held her tightly as they talked and snuggled in front of the fire before both drifting off to sleep on the couch.

The next morning the weather started out foggy but the sun gradually made its way through and the two decided to eat their first meal of the day outside.

They joked and laughed as they grabbed brunch and headed down to the lake to sit and eat. Hawke was telling Caitlin a story about some mischief he had gotten into as kid when he suddenly realized that Caitlin was no long walking beside him. He turned and looked at her. She had stopped about ten feet behind him and the look on her face told him all he needed to know.

"Cait?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?"

Caitlin stared at him before dropping the basket of food she was carrying. She turned and ran back to the cabin, stopping as she reached the porch.

"Caitlin wait," Hawke called out to her.

"Oh my God, oh my God," she repeated several times. "I can't believe you lied to me. How could you do this? I need to get out of here."

"Caitlin, please let me explain," he pleaded with her.

"Explain what?" she asked. "That you lied and pretended we just met. That you made me believe you really cared about me."

"I do care about you," he replied.

"Right," she said in a disgusted tone. "What were you going to do Hawke? Were you going to sleep with me out of guilt? Because that's what this is all about isn't it?"

"I would have never let it go that far," he replied softy.

"No, because you were just leading me on to somehow rid yourself of the guilt you felt for thinking I betrayed you," she replied.

"Okay, it's true," he replied. "I do feel guilty for not believing in you and for what happened to you afterwards. But I wasn't leading you on."

Caitlin shook her head. "I need to get out of here," she replied. "I need to call Dom."

"Caitlin wait a minute," Hawke begged. "Please stay and hear me out."

"I've heard enough," she replied. "I can't be around you anymore. You've caused me way too much heartache. You had me believing that our meeting was fate."

"Wasn't it?" he asked. "I mean, I know we didn't meet the first time at the hospital but I really didn't lie. It was fate that we met in Pope County and you know that. Our saving you from the sheriff's men and then running into you at the jail was fate. You were meant to come here and be a part of the Airwolf crew. Dom and I needed you. We just didn't know it until it happened."

Tears fell down Caitlin's face. She wiped them away before speaking. "Why did you lie to me?" she asked.

"I was afraid I'd have to tell you the truth of how you got hurt," he replied. "The look on your face when you stormed out of the hangar and then when you jumped out of that van, I was so afraid that was going to be the last thing you ever remembered about me. But when I found out you had amnesia, I thought I had a chance to prove how much you mean to me."

String reached out and pulled her to him, kissing her. Caitlin pulled away from him. "No," she said. "I can't do this. I need to get out of here. I need time alone."

String sighed. "Okay," he replied. "I'll call Dom for you."

Caitlin sat down on the cabin steps as Hawke went inside to contact Dom. Upset and confused, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Hawke stayed inside the cabin and within the hour, Dom landed on the dock. Caitlin got up and ran to him, jumping into his arms as he got out of the helicopter. Tears continued to stream down her face as he held her tight.

"Thanks for coming," she sobbed. "I need to get out of here."

"Sure," he replied, helping her inside the aircraft. "I'll take you home."

Caitlin was quiet for a long time but finally spoke up as they approached Santini Air.

"Why did he lie to me?" she asked Dom.

"He was afraid," replied Dom. "It doesn't excuse what he did but he knew he hurt you and he was afraid of losing you."

Caitlin shook her head. "'That's what he told me," she said sadly. "But he made me believe he cared about me as more than a friend."

Dom landed the helicopter before turning and looking at Caitlin. He took her hand in his before speaking to her. "Honey, I realize it's hard as hell to tell but I know String loves you."

"Hmph," replied Caitlin. "He sure has a funny way of showing it. How can I trust him when he lied to me and he didn't trust me?"

"I don't know," replied Dom. "That's something you're going to have to work out for yourself. All I know is that even though he was wrong, his heart is in the right place."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A few weeks went by before Caitlin finally decided to go back up to the cabin and confront Hawke. She landed the helicopter on the dock and quickly made her way up to the cabin. Before she reached it, she could see Hawke sitting on the porch staring at her.

She walked up and sat down beside him, sitting quietly for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"I want to go with you," she said bluntly. "I know you're going and I want to go with you."

"It's too dangerous," he replied softly. "They already tried to grab you so they could assure that I would come."

"Then more reason to go," she replied.

"Chances are that he was lying about St. John," replied Hawke.

"But you have to take every chance," she replied. "Look at where not taking chances has gotten you so far."

String turned and gave her a slight smirk. "Okay," he replied. "We'll go."

The two sat quiet again for several minutes before Caitlin spoke up.

"I remembered another reason why you like to come up here," she told him. "You like to hide away."

"Sometimes the solitude helps heal the pain," he replied softly, suddenly afraid to turn and look at her again.

"Tell me the truth Hawke," she finally demanded. "Tell me what you're thinking."

String finally turned and looked at her. "Sometimes words aren't enough," he told her. "I was wrong for not believing in you. I should have been honest with you at the hospital and I'm sorry. But…."

"But what?" she asked after his long pause.

"What we started once you got here wasn't a lie and I wasn't leading you on," he told her. "You were right. I felt guilty. But, it was that guilt that pushed me to finally admit how I felt. I know you didn't have your memory at the time but I really believed you felt the same way."

"How is that?" she asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from him.

"I love you," he said softly, almost afraid of her response.

Caitlin gave him a sigh of relief and smiled. "It's about time you admitted it," she replied. "But you sure have a lousy way of showing it."

"Oh yeah?" he replied with a grin. "How about giving me a chance to improve then?"

"I think that can be arranged," she said while moving over and sitting on his lap.

String pulled her into a kiss before stopping and staring at her. "What?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"You do feel the same way don't you?" he asked. She could see the concern in his eyes.

"If you haven't figured out that I love you by now," she replied. "Then there is no hope for you Stringfellow Hawke."

Hawke laughed as he moved her beside him and stood up on the porch. "Let's take this inside," he replied while helping her to her feet.

"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled as she took his hand and followed him into the cabin.

**The End**


End file.
